


Thrill of the rush

by UN_Owen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UN_Owen/pseuds/UN_Owen
Summary: Felicity Underwood moved to New York to leave the horrors of Baltimore behind. She didn't even had the courage to return when she heard of their return and when the two of them fell of the cliff. Baltimore was history for her but things changed when the past came back to haunt her present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fanfic idea for the Hannibal fandom for so long and I thought of finally sharing it. Feel free to provide constructive criticisms and review.

It has been a year since Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham died. It has been written in the papers and been featured in several news which was why Felicity wanted to believe it. However, recent events were slowly making her reconsider that the two weren’t really dead.

They have been a part of her life. Will was someone she was able to relate to as they shared something very similar under Hannibal Lecter. While Will was framed to be the one behind the murders with his encephalitis that disabled him to remember certain memories, she on the other hand, was not able to recall three weeks of her life and she knew that there wasn’t anyone else to blame than Hannibal. Unlike Will, she wasn’t framed for any murders but she knew something important has happened; something that she should remember. Consulting a Psychiatrist has occurred to her but she was afraid to discover how deep the rabbit hole goes.

Several years passed after she moved away from Baltimore and lived in New York to start anew. Hannibal and Will jumped off a cliff but she could not see herself returning to Baltimore after everything that has happened in there. The past two weeks has been strange. She was almost sure she saw glimpses of Will Graham but then he would quickly vanish out of her sight. She would like to believe that her mind was only playing tricks on her until one night where things changed permanently in her life.

“See you tomorrow, Fel!” The woman yelled back while her boyfriend only waved goodbye at her.

“Bye!” Felicity or known as Fel to her friends yelled back to the woman with a long curly hair and the guy holding her hand.

The couple headed on the other side of the road and it was time for her to go home after a 20 hour shift. She eagerly walked alone on the street as she longed for her bed. Good thing her apartment was just four blocks away from the Hospital. There were a few people around the city at 2 o’clock than it was in the morning and most people have gone to bed already.

Her apartment was only two blocks away when she noticed someone walking closely behind her. It was only on the first block she noticed him but when she took a turn and crossed the street; she could feel his eyes focused at her. It wouldn’t be a smart thing to go home and let the creep knew where she was and so she decided to go to the nearest diner that was open 24/7.

She occupied the table near the cashier thinking that it would be the best place to be if the man would choose to follow her. No one could be that brave and dumb enough to come after someone in a public place where they can be spotted? She ordered a sandwich and coffee then took her food leisurely. The other customers who came at the diner didn’t raise any suspicions. There was an old man who wouldn’t be able to catch up with her, a man who just ordered a take away without even paying a glance at her and then there was a woman on her late 40’s. Neither of them could have been the one following her.

 _It could have been all in my head_ , she thought grimly. After finishing what was left of her coffee, she stood up and went to the rest room. She took some water to splash some cold water on her face.  “No one’s out there to get you. You just need a goodnight sleep. That’s all.” She stared to her reflection and could feel herself calming down.   

 Just when she was about to leave, the door opened and a man entered quickly.

“This is not the men’s room.” She said.

“I know.” The man locked the door. There was something familiar to his voice and before she could put a name to the voice, the man turned to look at her.

“Will.” She breathed, covering her mouth with her hand.

 “Felicity.” There was urgency in his tone that she detected as he called her. Then he continued without taking another step towards her. “I came here to warn you about _him_.”

Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter died because they fell on the cliff. It was possible that her brains could be playing tricks in her head.

He stood still as he studied her face. “No bodies were found.” He said to her, taking a step forward.  What he said wouldn’t be enough knowing that she was still in shock to learn that he didn’t die with the fall.  “I survived and so did he.”

Hundreds of thoughts were running in her head at once.  A lot changed from the Will Graham she knew after he chased Hannibal in Italy. The man has been a good friend and she mourned his death. They shared similarities which has been the foundation of their friendship. It made Felicity think if they still shared the similarities that brought them together or Will has completely changed from the man he was before.

“Does the FBI even know you’re still alive?” Felicity questioned him.

He only shook his head in response. “I don’t think I can trust them.”

“And you want me to trust you?” She asked.

“I guess that’s only fair. You’re still sceptical.” He gave a mirthless laugh. 

“It’s been a year, Will. I-I moved on and left Baltimore behind.” She said.

His expression hardened as he looked at her. “You don’t really want to leave everything behind. You’re just running away for what Hannibal has done.”

Her eyes widened and she focused her gaze on the ground. Giving Will the answer he needed without uttering a word.

“I know what it feels like. For God’s sake he tried to frame me for murder, only to make an evidence to acquit me later for his own amusement.” He took another step forward and then he was in front of her, he waited for her to look right back at him and when she did, he saw the uncertainty and confusion painted on her face. 

He inhaled some air before putting his hands on either side of her shoulder. “I’ve been after him for a year and when I learn that he’s after you, I know I have to protect you. Like how I could have saved Beverly and…Abigail.”

She heard the sincerity to his words and despite her guts telling her that she should run, she found that her suspicion was slowly dissolving. With that, she wrapped her arms around him. He was the only one who could understand what it was like to have Hannibal Lecter in their head. 

“I won’t let him hurt you.” He whispered, hugging her back and running a hand on her back.

* * *

 

Will left immediately before she could ask him dozens of questions with his sudden revelation that he and Hannibal survived. It was surreal and the thought kept her up all night. An old friend who was dead was alive and so was Hannibal Lecter. It made her feel vigilant with Will giving her a heads up on how Hannibal would be after her. She didn’t think that calling the police or the FBI would be a good idea.

A hand started to wave in front of her, disturbing her from the thoughts that were running in her head.

“What?” Felicity moved the hand in front of her. She turned to her side and saw her friend sharing the lounge’s couch with her.

“Someone didn’t get their beauty sleep last night.” Her colleague, James Stanchfield chuckled. He started a year in the Hospital before her transfer. The Doctor was also responsible for showing her the ropes around their work.  He was six feet tall with a blond hair.

“I blame all the coffee I drank.” She willed herself to smile.

“Are you okay, Felicity?” His friend asked.

“Why?” Her forehead creased.

“You just seem jumpy since you came here earlier. If there’s something wrong, you’ll let me know right?”  He gave a half smile.

“It’s just from the caffeine. You don’t have to worry.” She tried to reassure him but the look that James was giving her made her doubt if he believed her. He was about to say something when his pager rang.

“I have to go.” He sighed, standing up.

“Later.” She watched him leave the lounge before sighing. There would be no way she would tell anyone about Hannibal or Will because it only meant dragging people in the kind of trouble she was in. She got 3 more hours before her shift ends and she could feel her eyes get heavy. ‘Another cup of coffee then’, she thought as she yawned.

Three hours passed by quickly. After attending with the last patient, she could finally rest. That was if she could close her eyes without the imagining Hannibal. She was on her way to the locker room when she saw a man with gray hair and held a familiar posture similar to someone she knew. _Could it be?_

A hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her back to reality. “Shit.” She turned to see that it was only Alexandra Brook, a cardiac surgeon. She quickly turned her attention back to the man who has an eerie resemblance to someone she knew.

“Fel?” Alexandra whispered, looking at the same direction she was looking at.

The man stopped on his tracks and talked to one of the nurses. She saw the side of his face and let out a sigh of relief when it wasn’t the person he thought he was.

“I’m sorry. I thought I just saw someone I knew.” She explained before laughing nervously.

“What’s up with you today, Fel?” The blonde asked.

When Felicity just looked at her, the cardiac surgeon crossed her arms. “You don’t look that good.” Her friend observed.

“I just didn’t get much sleep last night.” It was the truth. There was no need to delve to the reason why she can’t put herself to sleep.

“Be sure to take some tonight.” Her colleague said to her.

“Yeah.” She put on a smile and nodded her head.  Hopefully, she could find a solution for that because whenever she closed her eyes, an image of him would always appear.


End file.
